To Fall For A Sadistic Man
by SadisticallyMine
Summary: Riku keeps seeing Mukuro in her dreams. Why is he in there? Is there a special reason? Yes Riku-chan I finished it :D Rated T for ONE swear word


**DISCLAIMER:...I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It rghtfully belongs to Akira Amano...Blahblahblah disclaimer stuff...**

**Anyway Mina! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A lot of people asked how I ended up with a man like Rokudo Mukuro. Well it's a long story so if you can sit through it go get a bag of popcorn or something. Because what you're about to hear is a pretty weird story…maybe.<p>

"Another dream about Mukuro, Riku-chan?" My friend Chrissy walks next to me.

"…Yeah. Now that he keeps invading my mind, I think I'm getting a little scared." Chrissy sighs and swings her school bag over her shoulder.

"Why? If you ask me I think he's kind of hot." She sticks out her tongue and laughs.

"Hmmm. I guess so. But from what I heard he's supposed to be a sadistic man." I smirk as she stops laughing completely.

"…Well…you're friends with me right? Being friends with a person who bites people…I think you can be the girlfriend of a guy like him." She bumps into a boy wearing a frog hat ands drops her bag. All of the items in it scatters onto the floor.

"…Watch where you're going old lady." Chrissy stops picking up her scattered manga books and pens when the boy says that. An evil aura surrounds my friend and I slowly start to step backwards. My back bumps into a strong chest.

"Kufufufu~. Riku-chan is standing right in front of me right now. How lucky I am." Screams of pain were heard from a certain froggy as the so called man who pushed his way into my dreams dragged me away.

"…Oh. Have fun Riku-chan~!" My friend laughs as Mukuro drags me away.

"NO COOKIES FOR YOU WHEN I RETURN IF YOU ABANDON ME CHRISSY!" At this the black haired girl stops trying to yank the frog's arm off and ran at full speed at me.

"…Mukuro…if you'd be so kind?" Chrissy stands in front of the pineapple head smiling sweetly.

"…Chrissy-chan is it? I don't think I want to let this princess go." Her smile fades away and she holds out her hand.

"…Mukuro…can you give me your hand?" I blink then start to smirk. 'Ah…Resorting to that I see.' Mukuro raises an eyebrow and places his hand into hers [1]. She yanks it, making her mouth near his arm. The cannibalistic 13 year old pulls up his sleeve revealing to her, his pale white skin. She smirks at the shocked look on his face and opens her mouth revealing her teeth. A silent laugh was heard from my friend when her jaw came off of his arm, leaving a bloody bite mark. Mukuro let's go of me.

"…You have to stop doing that. His arm may be paralyzed forever." I swing the man's arm over my head and escape his grasp.

"…I made sure it's not." She laughs and hands me my forgotten items.

"Bye Fran~! Mukuro~! Oh Mukuro, when you get home I'd put a bandage on that wound." I stick my tongue out at the blue haired man.

"Fran-chan! Let's play again soon!" Chrissy giggles and waves at the boy who was massaging his shoulder. He mumbles something under his breath making Chrissy stiffen.

"…What did you say you useless piece of sh-" I laugh nervously and grab onto her collar.

"Chrissy-chan…let's go home." She struggles but I drag her home while glaring at Fran. I drop her off and she sighs and waves goodbye.

"Bye Riku-chan. Try not to dream about him again." I sigh and start walking off to my own house.

"I hope I don't…" And with that, I head home.

**XxXxXx**

I open my eyes and appear in the same field I saw in my dreams for weeks. Sakura petals were flying in the wind.

"…Mukuro. What do you want this time?" His infamous laugh rings in my ears.

"Kufufufu…Riku-chan sure is rushing things." Riku rolls her eyes.

"Just get on with it. Why are you always doing this?" Mukuro appears in front of her and smirks.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you Riku-chan." He brushes a strand of her black hair out of her face. A tint of pink appears on her face but she slaps his hand away.

"…Yeah right." Mukuro's smile fades away.

"I say that every time and yet you still don't believe me?" Riku shakes her head.

"…Then I'll have to prove it to you." His lips crash against hers and Riku stumbles backwards. Luckily, Mukuro's hands were there to hold her. Her eyes widen and a huge blush spreads across her whole face. She tries to push the man away but it seemed that Mukuro wouldn't give in. She finally gives in and melts into the kiss. Riku pulls away for air and she pants.

"…Believe me now?" Riku stares up at the man.

"…Fine." And their lips met in another breathtaking kiss.

**XxXxXx**

"…So you finally gave in? How was it?" Chrissy giggles over the phone.

"…Interesting I guess." Riku giggles along with my friend. A crash was heard on the other side on the line.

"…Ah…Sorry Riku-chan…There's some trouble over here…I'll be right back…" Riku raises an eyebrow.

"FRAN YOU DUMBASS! STOP BUMPING INTO THE LAMPS! WHEN MY PARENTS GET HOME THEY'RE GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF US!" I wince and bring the phone away from my ear.

"…So that's how it's going with Fran." She could basically hear Chrissy pout.

"Being friends with a froggy like that is hard…but he's a nice toy." Riku laugh.

"Have fun with the froggy Chrissy." Riku hangs up and feels two strong arms wrap around her waist. A squeak escapes her mouth as she felt Mukuro's hot breath on her ear. He chuckles.

"…Hello my dear."

"…Hello…Mukuro-sama…"

**Chrissy: Ahhh! I'm finally done…after getting all of that writer's block and stuff like that. Riku-chan~ Your Mukuro-sama story is done~**

**Bel: …Finished princess? Ushishishishi~ Write one about me now~**

**Chrissy: …I need to take a break Bel-chan. =n= I'll write it soon.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ What is this?**

**Chrissy: …ANYWAY REVIEW BEFORE MUKURO KILLS ME BECAUSE I MADE HIM TOO OOC! EHEHEHE! ^^;; BYEBYE EVERYONE! **

**[1] **…I'm sorry I think I made Mukuro a little OOC here D:


End file.
